In recent years, individual recognition technology has attracted attention. For example, there is technology to be used for production and management, in which information such as a history of the object is clarified by giving an ID (an individual recognition code) to an individual object. Above all, the developments of semiconductor devices capable of non-contact transmitting and receiving data have been advanced. As such semiconductor devices, particularly, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, and IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) has been beginning to be introduced into companies, markets, and the like.
Many of the semiconductor devices have a circuit using a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon (Si) substrate (hereinafter, also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and an antenna, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (hereinafter, also referred to as a memory), a control circuit, and the like. Further, organic thin film transistors (hereinafter, also referred to as a TFT) or organic memories using organic compounds for the control circuits and memory circuits have been actively developed (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 7-22669